


Planning On It

by costumejail



Series: Paradise Motel Week [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Vamos (Fabulous Killjoys), Nonbinary Vaya (Fabulous Killjoys), One Shot, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Religion, Siblings, i dont actually knwo what to tag this as, post-volume's death, talkin bout the witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Vaya and Vamos discuss their options
Relationships: Vamos & Vaya (Fabulous Killjoys)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924936
Comments: 25
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of [@killjoynest](killjoynest.tumblr.com)'s Paradise Motel Week.  
> Timeline-wise, read this as like, after/during Volume's memorial at the Nest.

“Vaya.”

“Vaya,” Vamos repeats themself. 

“Va—”

“What?” You don’t mean for it to come out so harsh. But Vamos pauses mid-collapsing onto the sand next to you and fixes you with a curious look. 

They speak more cautiously now, “I’m sorry. About Vol—”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Okay.”

Vamos sits next to you. Reaches one hand out and places it carefully between the two of you. Stares off the edge of the cliff where you’re watching the sun make its slow descent towards the horizon. 

“How the fuck could ‘e do that?” Your voice surprises you. “Just fuckin’ leave us like that?”

“I don’t think he was planning on it,” your twin reasons. “And he didn’t leave us, he’s—”

“Oh, fuck, my bad. He’s with the Witch and the Witch is everywhere so he didn’t  _ really _ leave us. Shut the fuck up. Look around,” you demand. “Do you see him?”

Vamos is silent. 

“‘Xactly. He’s fucking gone. He’s not here.”

“I,” Vamos breaks a long silence, “still think he’s watching.”

You snort, roll your eyes, don’t want to look over at the hope you know is written across your twin’s face. 

They let the silence stretch on until the sun is no more than an orange glow under the far edge of the Zones. You’re pulled from idle wonderings about what would happen if you chased it over the horizon by Vamos’ voice.

“So, what now?”

“What?”

“Well,” Vamos shifts, straightening their legs out in front of them and pointing the toes of their boots. “We staying?”

“I—” You don’t want to leave the crew. They’re not family, especially not without Volume, but they’re the closest that the two of you have found and you don’t like the thought of just leaving. Packing up and vanishing in the middle of the night to try and find yet another crew in a desert that seems to be shrinking by the minute. It terrifies you. “I don’t know,” you finish weakly. 

“Me neither.”

“What about Val?”

Vamos shoots you a look and you throw your hands up.

“What? He’s just gonna get worse and I— Are you two—?”

“We aren’t. You know him and Vinyl have that, whatever it is, going on. He trusts me is all.”

Val trusts. That’s a phrase you’d never thought you’d hear. 

“But you don’t know if you wanna stay?”

“I don’t want to leave them but I don’t like what’s happening, y’know? Something feels off and either I want to be right there when it happens, or as far from it as I can go.”

You nod. You link your pinky through Vamos’ and you squeeze. 

“So we stay?”

“So we stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing day four (Post-Canon) as a follow-up because I care they.

“So, what now?”

You’ve been here before. Your twin, the cliff behind the Nest at your back now, it’s sunrise this time but it paints the world in the same orange glow.

“What?”

Vamos smiles almost sheepishly. “Well, it’s over. City’s fallen, the Girl’s off… somewhere. If she’s alive.”

“So?”

“So, we don’t have to stay. It’s over.”

You reach out again. It’s so familiar to loop your pinky through Vamos’ and it’s so easy to pull them to lay their head in your lap. 

They curl their legs up and sigh as you card through their hair, not pointing out where their dye job came out patchy.

“Where’re you gonna go?”

“Vinyl and Val want to go north. See what’s past the spike belt” Vamos doesn’t bring up your self-exclusion from the plans. Doesn’t mention how you already knew they were leaving.

“Together?”

“Yeah,” Vamos chuckles. “Together.”

“And you’re going with ‘em?”

“Val asked.”

You close your eyes. The rising sun was getting in them anyway, but you can’t pretend it isn’t half because of the burning tears that have made their presence known.

“I think— Well... I don’t know.” Vamos rolls onto their back, but you don’t open your eyes to meet their gaze. “Mostly I don’t trust the two of ‘em without me.”

“Probably smart,” your voice is thick.

“Hey, _hey.”_

You open your eyes and Vamos wipes your cheek carefully.

“I’ll come back.”

“I know. But it’ll be—”

“Different,” Vamos finishes your sentence.

You try to growl, “Don’t interrupt me,” but it comes out a little wet.

“Sorry.”

You tip your head back to look at the sky. It’s a pale blue when you aren’t looking at the sun.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Someone’s gotta rebuild here. I guess.”

“You’ve got the old man’s van now.”

You do. The vehicle sits next to the remnants of the Nest. You’d claimed Dr. Death-Defying’s van as your first act after the fall of the city. It took a few hours to find the keys among the piles of paper and vinyl in the empty radio station. And a few hours to clean the bloodstains from the floor.

You made Val do most of that, though.

“I do.”

You’d used the van to shuttle people to and from the city for a week straight, reuniting families and friends and old lovers. You never accepted payment, other than a fresh coat of lipstick and a story to fill the drive with.

“I don’t think we’ll go long. They just— Val needs some time to think, y’know?”

“And you?”

“I think I do, too.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not supposed t’gree with me!” Vamos laughs, shaking your legs with their shoulders.

You can’t help it, you laugh too.

They sit up, leaning into your side and wrapping an arm around your shoulders. Together, you watch the sun leave the horizon and start its daily trek westward.

A beat-up truck rolls into view, sun flashing off its windshield.

“You didn’t say you were goin’ today.”

“Must’ve forgot,” Vamos lies after a moment.

“Buckethead,” you loop them into a headlock. It’s not worth the argument.

Vinyl honks the horn and rolls the window down to wave at the two of you, wrestling on the sand.

“Not gonna come say bye?” You yell at the truck.

Vinyl flips you off, half a smile playing over his face. You barely see Val’s hair, cut short for the first time that you’ve seen but still a stolen, attention-stealing red. He’s slumped in the passenger's seat and doesn’t raise his head at your shout.

“He’s embarrassed.”

“No shit. I would be, too.” You finally let go of your sibling.

They get to their feet, brushing dust from their clothes.

“Those are my jeans.”

“I’ll give ‘em back eventually,” smiles Vamos.

You smile back.

“Have fun. Don’t lose my freq.”

“Keep running.”

“That too.”

You watch your sibling run toward the truck, crawling through the open window into the backseat rather than just opening the door. With another wave, Vinyl rolls his window up and you watch the truck drive away.

You roll your shoulders, get to your feet, stretch in the morning light.

“No sense wastin’ daylight.”

You open the back door of your van, click on your radio, and pull out a toolkit. Might as well start at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
